lavender sun
by narukolover23
Summary: Hinata likes Naruto, Naruto likes Hinata, Naruto thinks Hinata likes Shino and Sakura likes Naruto and tries to break them apart. The story is much better than the summary so, yeah. ON A SHORT HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hello! Anybody there?**

**Kiba: boo!**

**Me: aah! Who's there?**

**Akamaru: woof woof!**

**Ino: (hits Kiba on the head.) stop scaring the poor girl.**

**Me: phew, for a second there, I thought you were someone else.**

**Sakura: naaa, it's just us.**

**Naruto: now let's get this party started.**

**Me: okay, this is my first Naruto fanfic so it's kinda suckish.**

**Hinata: n-no author-san, I'm s-sure its f-fine.**

**Ino: yeah, I think it's great.**

**Me: You haven't even seen it yet.**

**Ino: O.o**

**Me: there might be a few Japanese words so there's a glossary at the bottom.**

**Me: it's starting now. (Tries to push Naruto into the fanfiction.)**

**Naruto: No! You'll never take me alive! **

**Me: shut up! (Kicks Naruto into the fanfic.) Just say the fucking disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: Narutolover23 does not own Naruto. (Smirks)**

**Kiba: but Hinata sure does. (Sakura and Ino snicker in the background.)**

**Hinata: (blushes)**

** Ch 1: the beginning.**

"35, 36, 37, 38…"

A blue haired Hyuuga was walking into the training grounds when she saw a certain hyperactive blonde beating the life out of a very unfortunate tree.

"Naruto-kun." She whispered to herself.

She quickly jumped up a nearby tree to watch.

Luck wasn't on her side as the branch she was standing on snapped and she fell.

Screaming, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Then she landed on the surprisingly soft ground.

"Ohaiou Hinata-chan." The blonde said.

Hinata then opened an eye and beheld a pair of big blue eyes staring down at her.

Naruto Uzumaki, the blonde was a 16 years old genin who loved ramen and whose reputation throughout the whole village of Konoha was as an idiot and had an ambition to become the hokage. While Hinata Hyuuga, the blunette, was a 15 years old chuunin with lavender eyes and was the heiress to the Hyuuga family.

'Naruto-kun's so close to me.'

She blushed at the thought.

"Hinata-Chan what are you doing here?' he asked, is nose only a few inches from hers.

"I…I was um… I was." She stuttered, and then noticed just how close they were.

"Eeep!" she shrieked and fainted.

Naruto panicked, thinking something was wrong with her.

"Oh no! Hinata-Chan!" Naruto screamed.

He then ran to the to the hokage's office at a speed that could put lee to shame.

"Tsunade baa-Chan!" he screamed as he entered the hokage's office.

Tsunade who was at the time sleeping on her desk on a stack of paper with a bottle of sake by her side, jolted awake.

"What do you want you little brat?" she shouted, baring her fist.

Her eyes then softened when she saw the still-blushing, unconscious girl in his arms.

"I had n-nothing to d-do with t-this. I w-was just talking t-to her when s-she f-fainted. He stammered.

"Calm down Naruto, She's okay. She's just in shock." Tsunade said putting the girl on her table.

"Tsunade-sama, are you asleep on the job aga…" Shizune said as she suddenly burst into the room holding up an accusing finger which dropped to her side as she saw the present situation they were in.

"As you can see, I am not asleep." Tsunade said.

"But she was when I came in." Naruto piped in.

"You little brat." Tsunade said reaching out to Naruto.

Shizune, noticing the dark aura emitting from Tsunade quickly acted.

"Eh-em, she's stirring." She said.

Naruto started to run to Hinata but was stopped by Tsunade.

"Maybe it's better if I went instead." She said.

Naruto nodded as Tsunade made her way the now awake Hyuuga.

"W-where am i? I w-was just in the t-training grounds with…" she gasped. "Did I pass out?" she asked, then notices Naruto standing beside Shizune behind Tsunade and blushes.

"Ohaiou Naruto-kun, hokage-sama, Shizune-sama." She said, surprised she did not stutter.

But Naruto, being the clueless person that he was did not notice the change and grinned widely scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Ohaiou Hinata-Chan." Naruto said then said, Shizune grinned and Tsunade nodded.

Hinata then tried to walk but started to fall as her feet were still numb, when Naruto caught her and helped her up.

"Are you okay Hinata-Chan?" Naruto asked concern in his voice.

"Yes Naruto-kun." She said.

Naruto then proceeded to carry Hinata home totally oblivious of the fact that she was blushing like mad.

"Kids of this day." Tsunade said and chuckled.

"Okay Tsunade-sama, you have some paperwork to do." Shizune said gesturing to a pile of files over 5 feet tall which had mysteriously appeared on her table.

Tsunade saw the files and looked at the place where Shizune had been a few moments ago but instead she saw a wooden dummy in her place.

Tsunade groaned.

Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru and Kurenai-sensei where walking towards the training grounds as usual when Hinata spotted a blonde and a raven haired quarrelling.

"Shut up dobe. You're disturbing the peace in this place." Sasuke all but screamed.

"What are you talking about teme?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Oh, like you don't know how a spider got into my clothes." Sasuke asked, quietly now.

"No I don't, like I'm the only one who knows you're afraid of spiders, teme." Naruto screamed so loud that it echoed everywhere.

"Not anymore." Sasuke said.

Naruto was about to say something when he sensed a dark aura radiating from Sasuke.

"I'm going to kill you." Sasuke said.  
As he wanted to punch Naruto, his hand was caught by their one and only perverted sensei, Kakashi.

"Ohaiou Naruto, Sasuke." He said and beside him were a pink haired girl and a pale raven head.

Sasuke Uchiha was a 16 years old chuunin who had pale skin and pointy raven hair shaped like a duck's butt was a genius of Konoha, he was known as one of the hotties thanks to his notorious fangirls.

Sakura haruno was a 15 years old chuunin who had porcelain skin and pink hair and was one of the strongest medical ninjas in Konoha. She was also one of Sasuke's fangirls when they were younger but she soon grew out of that character to Sasuke's relief.

Sai was a 16 years old jonin who had pale skin and fallen raven hair and was the best artist in Konoha; he had his fair share of fangirls one of whom was Ino Yamanaka who was once one of Sasuke's fangirls. He was also void of emotions but was slightly returning to normal.

**Me: okay, in this fanfic, Sasuke had never run of to that snake freak and Asuma, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Shizune, and Itachi never died k?**

**All: yeah. **

**Me: so yeah. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: on with the fanfic.**

**Me: I don't own Naruto. It all belongs to masashi kishimoto because if I did own it, Sasuke wouldn't have left. (Wails)**

Hinata watched the embarrassing display and blushed.

"Oh I haven't seen Hinata like this since the chuunin exams." Shino said.

"Don't you see? Hinata's in love again." Kiba added laughing.

"Come on. Who is it?" Shino asked poking her arm.

Hinata then feign gasped and put her hand around Shino's neck.

"Oh, how could you not know Shino? It's you. Let's get married." Hinata said turning back to walk near Kurenai.

Everyone then laughed at the bug master who blushed.-not that anyone could see it anyway.

A few yards away, a blonde watched this display and sighed.

"Yo, Naruto. What is the matter?" Kakashi asked.

"Nothing. Let's train." Naruto said, pumping his fist with feigned excitement.

Sasuke's left eye twitched but he nodded nonetheless.

They walked together into the training grounds.

"Ok, Naruto will spar with Sasuke and Sai will spar with Sakura." Kakashi-sensei said and exited that section in the training grounds with Sakura and Sai following.

The spar went on for some minutes before Sasuke stopped.

"What is wrong with you?" the raven asked.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like training." Naruto said.

Sasuke's eye twitched again.

'The dobe doesn't feel like training? That's a first; Naruto wouldn't miss any opportunity to kick my ass. Something must be wrong with him.' Sasuke thought.

"Then we'll stop." Sasuke Said.

"Yeah. Bye teme." Naruto said before he ran away.

Sasuke then began taking out his confusion on a practice dummy

Naruto ran and jumped.

There was only one place he knew where he could forget his troubles.

"Yo, old man. I'd like a bowl of miso ramen!" Naruto shouted to the owner of the Ichiraku ramen place.

"Ok, one miso ramen coming up!" the man said.

Naruto then ate the food slowly, still in thought.

The shop attendant however, was surprised that Naruto didn't eat the food in a matter of seconds as usual but he was even more surprised when Naruto stood up to leave after eating ONLY ONE BOWL!

"Only a bowl? Are you all right Naruto?" the man inquired.

"I'm not really hungry today. See you later!" Naruto said as he ran away from the stand, tripping over some boxes, people, food stands, garbage cans, even cats and then took to the roofs.

**Me: I know this chapter is a bit too short, Gomenasai (bows). It'll be longer as we go on. I promise.**

**Okay, which one of you can guess the reason Naruto is acting strange? I'll give cookies to those who guess right. **

**And in the next chapter, there will be plotting. **

**Where this story is going? I don't know. I just write whatever random stuff that comes to me. And we'll have some other side pairing. Review and give me some ideas. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya'll got it right. Cookies for all!**

**Check out my other story. Its called ask the shinobis, if you don't ask questions, how am I ever gonna update?**

**I wanna thank FluffleNuff, Kakashi-sensei48, trinity456 and iluvninjas for reviewing. You all make me feel special, tear tear. **

**This chapter is going to be really boring okay? You are warned! **

**Oh, I don't own own Naruto, I only own the plot, wherever it is.**

**'Sakura's inner self talking or kyuubi talking.'**

'This is thinking.'

"This is talking.'

…..

The day was like any other. The sun was shining, birds were singing and the annoying alarm clock was ringing.

For Naruto, the day was going to be plain horrible. he yawned and slid from the bed and went to the bathroom for a shower. 15 minutes later, he came out looking like crap; he went over to his mirror and growled at his reflection and smiled bitterly at his hair which looked like he had a drowned fluffy rat on his head, and went over to his wardrobe wearing a fluffy orange towel. (**A/N is it just me or am I saying 'fluffy' an awful lot? Just ignore what I just said. Read on)** As he looked at his wardrobe with distaste, he thought 'I need a darker color."

After much debate, he finally settled for a red vest with a fish net shirt on which he wore a black jacket with black baggy pants with chains and red sandals.

"Holy macaroni! (**A/N I love this phrase. When I'm shocked, I'm like holy macaroni, and it rhymes. Ok back to the story.**) I'm really late!" Naruto shouted when he saw his alarm clock on 9 O CLOCK and he then ran out of the apartment, forgetting to close the door on the way.(**A/N dun, dun, duh**)

"what is taking him so long?" Sakura whined.

"Even you're here early for once" She added, pointing to kaka-sensei who ignored her, going back to reading his perverted book.

They were all wondering were he was when.

"Ohaiyou, Sakura-Chan" Naruto said as he walked towards them, his hands in his pockets.

"It's about time…" she was cut off as she looked at his appearance.

'**Hum, yummy**'

'Shut up' she thought.

'**Come on, let's jump him now. You know you want to.**'

'I said shut up.'

'**Fine.**'

"Oh, Sakura Chan? Hello?" Naruto said as he waved a hand in her face.

As Sakura open her eyes she saw that they were very close, she shrieked and few backwards only to be caught by none other than the blonde himself.

"Are you ok Sakura-Chan?" he asked, dropping her on her feet.

She blushed crimson until she sort of looked like a tomato.

"I'm f-fine. W-what happened?" She stuttered, having gotten back some of her composure.

"oh nothing, you just took a one way bus to Naruto land." Sai said and snickered. (**A/N Sai got some of his emotions back kay?**)

Sakura blushed and huffed.

"What's with the fashion sense dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing teme, I just didn't feel like wearing a bright color today. So Kaka-sensei, are we going on a mission today or not?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Sasuke was flustered, 'Naruto just blew me off. He didn't even bother to pick a fight with me. Something is definitely wrong here.'

Sai too saw through the fake smile and at that instant, knew something was wrong.

"yes an A-rank. we're going to deliver a forbidden jutsu to the kazekage in Suna." The copy-nin replied.

"Yay, we're going to see Gaara." Naruto said jumping about in excitement.

However, he was held back by Sasuke.

"ah teme, what gives?" he asked.

"let him finish." He answered, gesturing to the sensei.

"as I was saying, this mission, as an A-rank is a joint mission. So we will be joined by two other teams."

"which are?"

"team 9 and 10." Sakura replied.

"t-team 10?" Naruto asked as if it was the only thing he heard.

"yeah, as in Hinata, Kiba and Shino." Sakura replied.

At the mention of Shino, Naruto growled and Sakura was shocked.

They then looked for things to pass the time while they waited for the other teams to come. Kakashi was reading his icha icha paradise book as usual, Sai was painting, Sakura was braiding her hair and occasionally sneaking hungry glances at the Uchiha and Uzumaki as if trying to decide which one to jump first and said guys were involved in a glaring match a few meters away from the group. Which wasn't really a match seeing as the Uzumaki was lacking in concentration.

"ok, what's the matter with you?" the raven asked.

"nothing. I'm just tired." Replied the blonde.

"that's the thing. You're never tired. What's wrong with you?"

"you wouldn't understand." Naruto said. his head drooping as he suddenly became very interested in the ants by his feet.

"why wouldn't I? is it about a girl? Is that it?"

Naruto nodded.

"I think I'll understand."

"You promise you won't laugh?"

"I promise."

Naruto then took a big breath.

"I'm angrybecausei'minlovewithhinatabutshe'sinlovewithshinoinsteadofwit hme ok?"

"From what I could gather, you're in love with the Hyuuga and worried that she likes the Aburame instead of you. Am I right?"

The blonde nodded.

Sasuke's eye twitched and then he smirked.

'Man, you really are dense.' The raven thought.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh." The blonde said.

The raven's answer was interrupted by the copy-nin signaling to them that the other teams had arrived.

Over at the clearing where two Shinobi once were, were two teams, 8 people all together.

There was Ino arguing with her wide fore headed friend, Choji eating chips from a bag, Shikamaru standing on a tree stump with his hands in his pockets, looking lazy as usual as he muttered 'this is troublesome' every 30 seconds (**A/N LOL**), Kiba sitting on Akamaru grinning and thus baring his canineness(**A/N is that even a word?) **for the world to see, Shino was… Yes Shino was laughing and talking but that was not it. It was whom he was talking with, Hinata, no his Hinata was laughing to what ever joke the bug user had cracked.

Naruto slightly growled, And Sasuke sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.'

**Ok, what do we have here? Sakura's starting to like Naruto. Dun, dun, duh.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Over at the clearing where two Shinobi once were, were two teams, 8 people all together.

There was Ino arguing with her wide fore headed friend, Choji eating chips from a bag, Shikamaru standing on a tree stump with his hands in his pockets, looking lazy as usual as he muttered 'this is troublesome' every 30 seconds (**A/N LOL**), Kiba sitting on Akamaru grinning and thus baring his canineness (**A/N is that even a word?) **for the world to see, Shino was… Yes Shino was laughing and talking but that was not it. It was whom he was talking with, Hinata, no his Hinata was laughing to what ever joke the bug user had cracked.

Naruto slightly growled, And Sasuke sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.'

….

"Hey guys, great to see ya." Naruto said as he went into the clearing.

"It's about ti…" Ino stated but was cut off as she gazed at his appearance. Ino's jaw literally hit the ground, Shikamaru yawned, choji belched, barney sat on the chair reading his newspaper, Shino's glasses fell off, Kiba gasped, Kakashi read his book, Sai sighed, Hinata turned red, Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura tried very hard not to drool.

"What are you doing?" The blond dobe asked as he looked at the people in the clearing. Some of which had hearts in their eyes, courtesy of Ino and Sakura.

Ino's jaw literally hit the ground, Shikamaru yawned, choji belched, barney sat on the chair reading newspaper, Shino's glasses fell off, Kiba gasped, Kakashi read his book, Sai sighed, Hinata turned red, Sasuke rolled his eyes and Sakura tried very hard not to drool.

(**A/N I know what I did, I just fresh out of ideas and too lazy to delete it so yeah.**)

Sasuke huffed. 'Pfft, he's not that cute.' He thought.

"E-hem, as I was saying, this jutsu is a target of other groups like hidden mist, missing Nins, and even the Akatsuki. We are going to split into groups of three." The copy Nin said.

"Kakashi-sensei, if we're supposed to protect the jutsu as a team, why should we split up?" Ino asked.

There were nods of agreement from the others in the clearing.

"as you know, the jutsu is targeted by many and thus, by splitting up and providing each group duplicates of the real jutsu, we can deter the enemies' movements, making them split up as well, making the ones following the real jutsu less than supposed.

The others nodded, showing that they understood.

"Okay, team one, Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba." He said.

Groans were heard from the blonde who clearly didn't want to be teamed up with the dog- boy and the bug- man. She shuddered. Said boys rolled their eyes.

"Team two, Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Choji and Uchiha Sasuke."

"This is going to be troublesome." The Nara said lazily.

"Hn" the Uchiha said and smirked.

The Akimichi just kept on stuffing his face.

"Team three, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata.

'Yes! No way Shino's gonna get her now.' Naruto thought and smirked.

'Now's my chance to get Naruto for myself' Sakura thought.

'**You got that right sister, yeah!**'

'I'm the same team as Naruto-kun, not good, not good. What if I mess up? What if I'm too weak for him?' the Hyuuga panicked in her thoughts.

'**I think you have competition for the blonde.**' Sakura's inner self said.

'Hinata? Please, she's too shy to do any thing about it, and why would Naruto like someone as weak as her. Besides, he's liked me since we were little; I've got absolutely nothing to worry about.'

'**If you say so.**'

"So, now that we've got that settled, we should get going, we should meet at the Suna gate in two days if everything goes well. We'll take 30 minutes to pack up what we need." The copy-nin said, sat on a log and began reading his infamous icha-icha book.

Everyone then began packing their things.

'**So kit when are you gonna tell her?**' a certain fox asked.

'Tell her what?'

'**Don't play dumb with me; I know you're in love with the Hyuuga girl.'**

'What are you talking about? I'm not in love with Hinata.'

'**Yeah right, I live in your head kit; do you really think you can lie to me?**'

'Good point.'

'**So, are you gonna tell her?**'

'No, she's in love with Shino, it's hopeless.'

'**Things are not always what they seem.**'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'**…**'

'Kyuu, kyuu are you there?'

'**…**'

'Stupid fox, he bailed on me.' He thought and grumbled about perverted old foxes with bad tempers and meaningless words

'n-Naruto-kun, c-could you help m-me with my ba- bag?' asked a small voice, snapping him out of his daze.

'Sure, Hinata-Chan.' He said with a grin and went over to her.

She then giggled and shook her head as he went over to her and helped her with the packing.

'Look at him, what does he see in her?' Sakura thought.

'**A heart?**'

'I mean, what does he see in her that I don't have?'

'**Um, a chest, a figure, cuteness…'**

'I am cut, you bitch.'

'**I am you, so that makes you a itch too.'**

'Ughh'

'**Maybe we should let them be.'**

'No, weren't you the one who wanted it in the first place?'

'**I know but…**'

'No buts, I always get what I want.'

'**Except Sasuke.' Her inner Self said and snickered.**

'Hmmf'

**Me: oh nooooo, I'm losing my humor! (Searches for humor)**

**Humor: (hides)**

**Me: aha, there you are. (Chases humor, humor jumps out the window)**

**Me: nooooo (cries and hugs review button) at least I have you.**

**Review button: please push me to get humor back before she squishes me, nooooo, push me, push me, push me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm baaaaaaack. Did ya miss me? I sure missed you guys. I'm going to change the plot a teeny weenie bit kay? Read and review people.**

**Rating:** PG 13, for now.

'This is thinking.'

"This is talking."

'**_This is Naruto talking to kyuubi and Sakura talking to inner self.'_**

**_'_****This is kyuubi/Sakura's inner self talking.'**

**…**

"All teams are ready to go, I presume?" the copy Nin asked.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei." They replied.

"Okay ten, we shall all set off to our areas of assignment and meet in Suna in two days. Are we clear?" he asked again.

"understood." They answered and set off in their various ways.

Team three ran in silence as they were on heavy alert since their scroll was the real one. The silence was broken as Sakura held out a hand to stop them.

"Ah, what gives Sakura –chan" naruto asked.

"wh-what's wrong Sakura-san? Hinata asked.

"Sakura turned around to face them and answered. But not before she glared at Hinata.

'**What's her problem?**' kyuubi asked.

"**_Donno._**' Naruto answered in his head.

"I sense some foreign chakra up ahead." Sakura said.

"Do you kn-know who they are?" Hinata asked.

"no I don't. Use your byakugan." Sakura spat.

….

'**Oh, talk about your fixer upper.**' Kyuubi said.

'**_yeah, something's going on and I don't like it._**' Naruto agreed.

'**oh really? Gee, What ever gave you that idea? Would you like a medal captain obvious?**'

'**_quit your sarcasm you old fox, this is serious._**'

'**sure it is.**' The fox said and rolled his eyes.

…...

"Oh-okay Sakura san, byakugan!" Hinata said.

"there are 5 people up ahead. Four look like bandits and the other seems to be a hostage." She added.

"okay, lets go, we can take em. Believe it!" naruto said and pumped his fist in the air.

"No, we have a mission. The hostage is going to have to find his way out of trouble on his own." Sakura said.

"How can you say that Sakura? We're ninja, it's our job." Hinata shouted, not stuttering one bit and clearly angry.

"And who the fuck made you the boss?" Sakura spat, shocking the poor girl who fell down the tree. (**A/N did I tell you they were leaping? Opps, my bad.**)

"Aaaah!" she screamed.

"Hinata!" naruto yelled and jumped after her, catching her just before she hit the ground.

"What's wrong with you Sakura?" naruto asked. Black slits visible in his now sharingan-red eyes. (**A/N I'm sorry Sakura lovers, please don't hurt me. I'll make it up to you. I promise**)

'**Now you've done it.**' Sakura's inner self warned and the real Sakura gulped.

"It's okay, na-naruto-kun, I'm alright." Hinata said in an effort to calm him down. Fortunately, it worked as his blood-red eyes calmed down to his normal vibrant blue.

"Are you okay? Hinata-chan?" naruto asked in a much calmer voice.

Ye-yeah naruto-kun I'm fine." Hinata replied.

"y-you can p-put me down now." She added.

"Huh?" naruto asked stupidly as he looked down at his hands and he blushed.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto blushed some more, put her and rubbed the back of his head, grinning while STILL blushing.

Hinata's response to him was MORE blushing and they both blushed until they were as red as tomatoes for Sasuke's dinner.

….

Somewhere in another direction, Sasuke sneezed.

"Seems like someone's thinking about you." Shikamaru said and yawned.

"Hn, I don't believe in such stupid superstition." Sasuke replied.

"If you say so.

….

"Um, naruto-kun, we have a hostage to save. Hello? You in there?" Hinata asked, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face.

"Huh, oh right. Let's go save the hostage." Naruto blushed and said.

"About time." Sakura said, thinking they were good but that assumption was soon changed as naruto glared at her.

"We'll have to talk about this later." Naruto said.

Sakura weakly nodded.

'I've never seen naruto-kun this angry. And he kind of defended me. Maybe I have a chance after all.' Hinata thought.

They all then go on the tree and began leaping, Sakura still glaring holes at Hinata's back. If looks could kill, I'm sure Hinata would have been dead and buried a long time ago.

….

The team got there by night fall as they took longer routes to avoid traps.

"Stop. We're here. The hostage is in that tent." Hinata said and pointed to a nearby tent after stopping them as the supposed bandits were seated round a camp fire.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Sakura asked.

"The plan's pretty simple, two of us distract the bandits, and one of us sneaks in, rescues the hostage, and takes her to a safe place and the other two catch up." Naruto said and grinned.

"I guess it is pretty simple but what if the people turn out to be more than bandits? They have got to be skilled if they were able to set all those traps." Sakura said.

"T-that's true. I- I have an idea. If they t-turn out to be n-ninja, na-naruto-kun would m-make a shadow c-clone who will t-take the hostage to a s-safe place while w-we all fight th-them." Hinata said.

"I think that's a great idea Hinata-chan!" naruto said and grinned wider. If that's even possible.

Sakura thought about a possible way to counter her suggestion couldn't come up with any.

"I suppose that's okay." Sakura said and smiled a smile similar to that of Sai's.

….

Some where in another direction, Sai… well you know the rest.

….

"so the plan commences i go!" naruto said and quickly did the hand signs for the shadow clone."

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!" he yelled and an exact clone of him appeared and ran off to the direction of the other tent.

Since Naruto's chanting had alerted the four men in the clearing but only one caught their attention.

The man was a long haired brunette with piercing golden eyes, pale skin and shark like teeth. He wore an Oto Nin forehead protector on his temple and a single eye patch on his left eye.

He also wore a pair of black pants and shoes and on his chest were just bandages. On his back, he had a super sized knife/sword with bandages wrapped around it.

"Hitori." Both Sakura and Hinata said.

"Who?" naruto asked and scratched his head.

Sakura and Hinata just sweat dropped.

"d-don't tell me you haven't heard of him." Hinata asked, clearly shocked.

"I never did pay too much attention in class but he kinda looks like Zabuza don't you think?"

"Oh Zabuza senpai. He was an old teammate of mine. That is until he died trying to help you stupid brats against Gato." Hitori said and huffed.

"Whatever Hitori or what not, we're just going to go now." Naruto said and backed away as he saw his clone leap into the trees with the clearly unconscious hostage.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." One of the other men said.

"Fall back!" Hinata said and did the hand signs for a suiton based jutsu.

"Suiton, amidogen no jutsu." Hinata whispered and a thick layer of fog covered the area.

Naruto and Sakura were then grabbed by the Hyuuga who had activated her byakugan and could see clearly through the fog.

As the stopped at a lake, they could faintly hear the calling of Hitori to his men to retreat for the night and they sighed.

"Where…is… your… c…clone?" Sakura said between breaths.

"It's on the other side of the river." Naruto said and jumped over the lake.

His teammates soon followed after him but stopped as they saw naruto staring at the hostage, shaking.

"What's wrong?" but girls inquired but they were soon silenced as the viewed the blonde girl with whisker masks lying on the ground.

"I-it's you." Naruto said.

**Me: and cuuuuuut! My first cliffie yeah! Who do you think the girl is? If you've read my other story, double trouble, you should know. If you haven't, well go read it! Any one who can guess gets cookies.**

**Review! Or I'll never update again. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaaaaaack. Did you miss me? I know I missed you. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy, read, review and all that jazz.**

'**Sakura's inner self talking or kyuubi talking**.'

'This is thinking.'

"This is talking.'

As the stopped at a lake, they could faintly hear the calling of Hitori to his men to retreat for the night and they sighed.

"Where…is… your… c…clone?" Sakura said between breaths.

"It's on the other side of the river." Naruto said and jumped over the lake.

His teammates soon followed after him but stopped as they saw naruto staring at the hostage, shaking.

"What's wrong?" but girls inquired but they were soon silenced as the viewed the blonde girl with whisker masks lying on the ground.

"I-it's you." Naruto said.

….recap…..

"Wh-where am i?" the girl asked as she stirred.

She slowly knelt down and shook her head. She gasped as she looked at the blonde male in front of her.

It seemed like hours passed before someone blinked.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, her eyes still glued to the other blonde.

"I…i…I'm Uzumaki naruto, believe it!" naruto said and grinned, holding his hand to her having been the first to regain his composure.

"m-my name's Hinata."

"I'm Sakura."

The girl nodded and shook Naruto's hand, sporting her own foxy grin.

(**A/N shut up ya perverts, get your heads out of the gutter.**)

"I'm Naruko." She said.

"Um, w-what's your last name? N-Naruko-san?"Hinata asked.

A dark shade came over her right cerulean eyes but in an instant, it was gone. Like it was never there in the first place. But naruto saw it but pretended he didn't.

'This girl, she looks exactly like Naruto's sexy no jutsu. They could even be twins.' Sakura thought.

"So, where are you from, Naruko? Naruto asked.

'Wow, it's like I'm talking to myself in the sexy no jutsu. How weird is that? What do you think kyuubi?' naruto thought.

'**Don't ask me kit, how would I know?**' the fox answered and grinned innocently, a little too innocent.

"Um, I'm from the hidden mist. Well I was but I was banished with a note to the hokage of the hidden leaf because of … something… where are you guys from?" she asked.

"We're hidden leaf Nin. But that aside, those men, what did they want with you." Naruto asked and hoisted her to her feet.

"revenge." Was the only thing she said and her face fell.

Hinata and Sakura gasped and looked at there blonde companion who practically had a depression cloud over his head.

'revenge…Sasuke…why are people all ways bent on revenge? First Sasuke,… then Nagato…why.' Naruto thought.

"naruto, are y-you o-okay?" Hinata asked as she placed a pale hand on his shoulder, gazing at the lost expression on his face.

"hm? I'm fine Hinata-chan." Naruto said and gestured to Naruko to continue.

'**are you okay kit?**' kyuubi asked.

'I'm fine.'

"so as I was saying, the leader hitori's brother tried to kill me, when some friends of mine came to help me. Long story short, they killed him and now he wants to kill me for it." She said slowly and sighed.

"oh." He said and the air lapsed into silence so uncomfortable kyuubi cried. (**Just kidding**)

"So, I guess you have to come with us then." Naruto said. Effectively easing the tension.

'**Phew**' kyuubi thought.

"Naruto, can I have a word with you." Sakura asked and walked away.

Naruto nodded and followed her while Hinata started tending to Naruko's wounds.

As soon as they were out of the others' talking range, Sakura kissed him and he died on the spot. (**Kidding again, what is wrong with me today?**)

As soon as they were out of the others' talking range, Sakura turned to naruto.

"You can't just tell some one we just met that she could come with us. We are on a mission remember?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I know that but I can't leave her here either so she's coming with us." Naruto said and walked over to the others.

"Hey Naruko? What ninja rank are you? That is if you are a ninja." Naruto asked.

"Oh, I'm a jonin." She said and smiled at the astonished looks on their faces.

'Oh' they all thought.

**I'm done, I'm sorry if it's a little short but I tried. Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey it me again sorry for the wait but I'm here aren't i? I'm sorry but this is probably my last update before I go for college. I'll try to squeeze in some time but I'll update okay? I promise. Read n review. I don't own naruto; no one can sue me Haha Hahahaha! Victory is mine!**

**Rating: PG 13**

"This is talking."

'This is thinking.'

'**This is kyuubi and Sakura's inner self talking.**'

…**..recap….**

"So what rank are you? That is if you're a ninja." Sakura asked.

"Oh, I'm a jonin." she replied.

'Oh' they all thought.

….

"y-you're a j-jonin?" Hinata asked.

"But, how can you be a jonin, you're just a kid, probably my age." Sakura screeched.

Naruto just stared.

Naruko giggled.

"Yes as a matter of fact, I am a jonin." She said.

Naruto, having recovered from his momentary shock, died.

"Naruto!" Hinata screamed and died with him.

Somewhere the music from the play Romeo and Juliet was playing.

(**A/N no no no! cut. Go to your own story (pushes actors away.) ehehehe, sorry about that. Read on.)**

"Yes as a matter of fact, I am a jonin." She said.

Naruto, having recovered from his momentary shock, cleared his throat.

"So, you're a jonin. In that case, we won't have any trouble taking you with us. Right Sakura?" naruto asked.

She flinched at the tune and nodded.

"Wow, its late, m-maybe we should set up camp." Hinata said.

"Yeah you're right. I'll take the first watch." Naruto said and jumped up a tall tree.

The girl yawned and went to set up camp. It was agreed that Hinata and Naruko would share a tent, Sakura would take one and naruto the other, upon all the persuading she did so naruto would stay in her tent which were soon silenced by the Uchiha-worthy glare given to her by the blonde knucklehead ninja.

….

Somewhere in different places, Itachi, Tobi, and Sasuke sneezed.

"Aaaah, tuuuuuu." Itachi and Tobi sneezed.

"What the fuck made that fucking noise. May jashin burn ya'll." Hidan said.

"Shut up Hidan." The rest of the Akatsuki said.

"Not Tobi, Tobi no do anything. Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said.

…

As they all settled for the night, Naruko and Hinata laid their futon.

"You like him." Naruto suddenly said.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"That naruto guy, you like him right?" She asked.

Hinata blushed.

"n-no I d-don't. w-what makes y-you say that, na-Naruko-san?" Hinata stuttered, hiding her face behind her long indigo bangs.

"I see the way you look at him, but I think he likes you too." Naruko said.

"Huh?" Hinata said.

Naruko laughed.

"But you should be careful; it looks like that Sakura girl like him too." She said and yawned.

"Goodnight Naruko-san." Hinata said and put of the lamp.

"Goodnight Hinata-san." Naruko said.

'Naruko- san said naruto like me too. Maybe I have a chance after all.' Hinata thought and went to sleep with a smile on her pretty features.

(**A/N Speaking of sleep, it'll soon be time to hit the hay, its 1:30 right now, and I'm working my ass off to finish this chappie so ya better be grateful people**.)


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm baack, and I'm armed with an update. (Shoots updates at people.) Bwahahahahaha! Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner; I'm so caught up with work and school. It's really tiring. I was updating my other story, "double trouble." (By the way, go read it now.) And I just thought. I gotta update lavender sun. I'm so glad for the updates, I got I the previous chapters. I was so busy I forgot to thank you properly. Arigarto! My most frequent reviewer now is Iluvninjas, I love you. You've updated all my chapters starting with chapter 4 or 5 I think, and for that, I'm grateful. Have a chocolate chip cookie cause you made me feel special. (cries.). Anyway readers, read, follow favorite, review and all that jazz. On with the fanfic! (Smokes the story though a pipe.) Ah the good stuff.**

**Warnings: OCness, bansheeness, a teeny weenie bit of yaoi, implied Sasunaru or narusasu, mild language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, just the OCs and the plot.**

**Rating: PG 13 for now. Maybe I'll put in some M in later chapters if you're good. Just maybe.**

'This is thinking.'

"This is… oh screw it."

…..

**Recap**

'Naruko-san said naruto likes me too. Maybe I have a chance after all.' Hinata thought and went to sleep with a smile on her pretty features.

_Next morning._

Their sleep however didn't last as…

"Good morning!" a certain knucklehead ninja yelled.

"Naruto, its not even dawn yet!" Sakura shouted back.

The two girls in the other tent just sighed.

"Good morning." They told each other and yawned.

…..

Naruko and Hinata each yawned as they packed up their things from the tent floor.

"I'm so sleepy. Why on earth did naruto have to wake us up so early?" Hinata whined and stretched. She had gotten over her stutter as she and the other girl had gotten to know each other over the night so they were quite comfortable around each other.

"I know, he's just like shun." Naruko said and smiled, folding a futon into a scroll. (**A/N you know that scroll thingie Tenten uses for her weapons? That scroll.**)

"Shun?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Oh, Shunsuki. He's my teammate." She replied.

"Can you tell me about him?"

"Sure, he's funny, nice, and well funny."

"he's always goofing off or trying to learn new jutsus just to be better than me or my other teammate, Kanaye." She continued.

"Oh, he's really just like naruto." Hinata said and thought about naruto and Sasuke's rivalry.

…..

Somewhere in another tent….

"aaaaahtuuuu." A blonde sneezed in his sleep.

"Bless you." A ramen cup in his dreams said.

"Arigarto, kosuke-ramen." He said.

"No! Ramen don't go, no!" he screamed.

**(A/N yes he's dreaming of ramen. I think even if Akatsuki kills everyone and the world is about to be destroyed, I'm sure he wouldn't let his ramen die. Oh the irony, since he's gonna eat it any way and its till gonna die…**)

Another place in another place.

"Aaaaahtuuuu." A raven sneezed as he took watch.

"Seems someone's thinking of you. Maybe it's your imaginary girlfriend." His partner Shikamaru said and snickered.

"Shut up." Sasuke retorted and blushed.

Shikamaru just smirked and went right back to star gazing.

…

Then she sported a sneaky smile.

"do you like him?" Hinata asked.

""what? No! I mean I did but I found out he's gay with Kanaye and now, I'm just happy for them." She answered.

'I hope Naruto's not gay with Sasuke.' Hinata thought and frowned.

Naruko seemed to notice the look and smiled.

"Naruto's not gay; you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Well except Sakura but other than that, that guy's as straight as an arrow." She said.

"How do you know?"

"It shows."

There was a pause.

"So you don't like him at all?" Hinata asked, more relieved now.

"No I love them, but not in that way." Naruko said and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked concerned.

"Nothing, I just miss them."

"Oh, don't worry. You'll see them aga…" Hinata's statement was cut off by the banshee (1)

"Get your asses over here!" she shouted from outside the tent.

"What's her problem?" Hinata asked.

"Um Hinata."

"What?"

"I think it's you."

"Oh, right." Hinata said and blushed.

"Let's get going before the banshee gets us." Naruko said.

Hinata giggled and nodded.

…

The blond and the raven (**A/N meaning Naruko and Hinata not naruto and Sasuke mind you.**) finally packed up and met up with the impatient banshee and the very enthusiastic blonde.(**A/N I wonder why.**)

"Ohaiou Hinata-chan, Naruko chan!" Naruko yelled and waved at the approaching girls.

"Naruko, Hinata." Sakura nodded.

"Naruko smiled at the other blonde and glared at the banshee.

"Ohaiou Naru-chan." Naruko said and grinned at naruto who blushed at the new nickname.

Hinata giggled.

"Ohaiou naruto-kun." Hinata said.

'Great I'm blushing again, why do I do that?' naruto thought.

'**Maybe because you would like to fuck her.**' The fox said in a sing song voice, created a bunch of very detailed pictures with him and Hinata in very promising positions and sent them to the kit's part of the mind.

'What's wrong with you, you stupid fox?' the blonde asked his nine tailed mind-mate. (**A/N like roommates but only in the mind, teehee.**)

'**nothing, it's just…wait, what's she doing here?**' kyuubi asked.

'who?' Naruto asked and turned, and at the other end of the kyuubi no Kitsune, stood…

'Naruko?" Naruko asked as he saw his female look alike.

(**A/N just so you know, they're still in Naruto's/ Naruko /kyuubi's mind kay?**)

**Bwahahahahaha! I know it's an evil cliffie but I couldn't help it. What do you think will happen next huh? Review and find out.**

**(1) I don't like Sakura as you would realize in the previous chapters if you had any sense (no offence) so I'll call her the banshee and you'll be hearing that a lot. Sorry Sakura lovers. Don't hurt me (runs away.)**

**So as I said before, read review and all that good stuff.**

**Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh h.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm here again. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Iluvninjas, oh my gosh, you love naruhina? Me too. And you're right we do have that in common. But I don't hate Sakura; I loathe her (sorry Sakura lovers). But I gotta ask, do have any favorite Naruto yaoi couples? What are they? Well for one, I don't like Sasusaku but I love Sasunaru. Well this chappie's gonna be a bit short but read anyway.**

**Warning: kyuubiness, a teeny tiny little bit of dry humor, sadness, death, birth, pain, a flashback. **

**Note: Hinata doesn't know about Naruto's demon kay?**

**Rating: PG 13**.

'This is thinking.'

"This is talking.'...

'**This is kyuubi talking.'**

**Recap **

'**Maybe because you would like to fuck her.**' The fox said in a sing song voice, created a bunch of very detailed pictures with him and Hinata in very promising positions and sent them to the kit's part of the mind.

'What's wrong with you, you stupid fox?' the blonde asked his nine tailed mind-mate. (**A/N like roommates but only in the mind, teehee.**)

'**Nothing, it's just…wait, what's she doing here?**' kyuubi asked.

'Who?' Naruto asked and turned, and at the other end of the kyuubi no Kitsune, stood…

'Naruko?' Naruko asked as he saw his female look alike.

(**A/N just so you know, they're still in Naruto's/ Naruko /kyuubi's mind kay?**)

"Um, n-naruto Kun, N-Naruko-chan, w-what's wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly as she looked at the blondes who each had a dazed look on their faces.

"They look like their in some kind of trance." Sakura said.

"I'll try using my byakugan. Byakugan!" Hinata said.

But as soon as she activated that jutsu, she too got into the trance like state.

"Oh shit." Sakura said.

…..

'Where am i?' Hinata thought as she found herself in a hall like place with an eerie feeling.

She let out a slow breath and soon walked along the hall but soon found her self knee high in water.

'What the?' then she saw it. The kyuubi no Kitsune.

'w-where the fuck is this?' she whispered.

Then she saw on either side of the kyuubi no Kitsune naruto and Naruko looking at the beast.

'naruto-kun, Naruko-chan.' she said and ran over to them, splashing water all over the demon in the process.

'**Hey, watch where you're going, human.**' The demon said in a voice so loud, it made the hall shake and caused Hinata to freeze, alerting the blondes.

'Hinata? You too? What are you guys doing here?' Naruto asked.

'I think I should be the one asking the questions, what are you doing here, this is my mind.'

'I still don't know what's going on here. Why is the kyuubi in here and why isn't it trying to kill us?' Hinata asked and pointed at the bijuu.

'**Hey, I'm still here. And I'm not some blood thirsty demon out to kill people.**'

'Yeah, he's just a perverted old fuzz ball out to make my life miserable.' Naruto said.

'**What? You mean moa? I'm an angel.**'

'Actually, you're a demon.' Naruto said.

Kyuubi sweat dropped.

'What's going on kyuubi?' Naruko asked.

'**Ok, it goes like this.**'

_**Flashback**_

_A red head woman labored in breath as she pushed in order to bring her children into the world. _

"_You're almost there, Kushina, just a little more." A brunette midwife reassured._

_Soon the cries of babies were heard in the room. Innocent children, completely oblivious to the battle with the kyuubi no Kitsune going on outside the shelter._

"_You have twins. What are their names?" the midwife known as Mikoto Uchiha asked as she places the babies at their mother's breast._

_The babies suckled hungrily as their mother gazed down on them and smiled._

'_Uzumaki naruto and Uzumaki Naruko.' Kushina replied and closed her eyes as she went into a deep slumber from which she would never wake up from. (**A/N waaaaa, poor Kushina. never to see her babies grow up. i know that totally destroyed the moment ya'll Haha.**) _

_Mikoto let a tear or tears fall as she put a blanket over the now dead woman's head. Her mourning was stopped by the sight of the yondaime hokage minato who looked at his wife, looked at his children, took them and disappeared into the chaos. Leaving Mikoto to cry silently at the loss of her best friend._

…

_Minato cried silently as he set the stone for the ritual of the sealing of the kyuubi no Kitsune and placed his son in the centre of the stone and did the hand signs for the jutsu._

_There was a roar f pain from the kyuubi no Kitsune._

'_Shit, his chakra's too much.' Minato thought and placed his daughter beside her brother and redid the hand signs and with a roar, the kyuubi was split into the twins and their father fell down, dead._

_**Flashback end.**_

'Oh my god.' Naruto, Naruko, Hinata thought.

**Cliffie. Was it good, bad, great? Tell me, and review! Twice, pretty please iluvninjas, it will mean the world to me if you review, exit, come back, review again as much as you can, please, or I'll never update again. But if you do, have a cookie. Same goes to you, other readers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm here and guess what, I'm going to Alaska, weeee. I'm so excited, I haven't been there in like forever but I'm sad. You wanna know why? Because I won't be able to update frequently like I do now. (Waaaaa) but I'll try if you review and you iluvninjas-chan (maybe Kun. anyway, guy or girl? tell me!) as i was saying, you must review TWICE! And I found out something else we have in common, we both HATE abortion, killing an innocent life, so sad. So enough about me, read review and favorite me NOW!**

**Warnings: little or no humor, notes, confusion, sappy moment, surprises, randomness from the author, appearance from the author.**

**Notes: the symbols represents a break kay? Guess what, it's gonna be a long chappie considering my other chappies.**

**Rating: PG 13, for now (I'm getting to the good stuff damn it.)**

'This is thinking.'

"This is talking."

'**This is kyuubi talking.**'

**Recap**

'Oh my god.' Naruko, Hinata and naruto said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The large fox rolled his eye.

'**Oh brother.**'

'S-so, were t-wins.' The new found siblings stuttered.

'b-but, that's im-impossible, n-Naruko-Chan's a m-mist ninja. Right?' Hinata asked. her lavender eyes fixed on the blonde's cerulean ones.

'Um, I wasn't very honest with you, Hinata.' Naruko said with a sheepish expression.

'w-what do you mean?" The girl asked.

'Well, I was actually adopted. My god mother, the mizukage found me so I don't really know where I'm from.' Naruko replied.

'So you mean you could really be from Konoha?' Hinata asked.

'So we really are twins?' Naruko asked hopefully.

'Yeah. Come here… sis.' Naruto said and held his hands out into which she ran with tears running down her face.

'Thank you… bro.'

'**Blah. Too mushy.**' Kyuubi said.

Hinata smiled.

But the blondes were thinking one thing.

I have a family.

'Ok, common, too mushy, gimme some emotion people and action.' A certain author wielding the camera of doom said before disappearing as fast as she appeared.

'Um what was that?' Hinata asked.

The twins shrugged, and continued hugging.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

'**So you guys realize you've probably been standing like idiots for hours in the real world right?**' kyuubi asked.

'Oh shit.'

't-the mission.'

'Oh, no, and we're with the scroll, how do we get there in time?' naruto asked freaking out.

'**I think you should ask Naruko.**'

Soon all eyes were on her.

'One more thing. Maybe we shouldn't tell Sakura about this discovery yet.' Naruto suggested. The rest of the group minus kyuubi nodded.

'Naruko?' Hinata asked.

'Already on it. Reality transfer no jutsu!' was the last thing they heard before the found their selves in their bodies.

"Where were you?" the pink headed moose demanded.

"Um, here?" Naruko asked.

"Well, because of you, now we'll never finish the mission." Sakura said.

"Not quite, spiral binding no jutsu." She said and slammed her hand on the ground, creating a portal which sucked them in.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

They soon found themselves right outside the Suna gate. Leaving Sakura gaping like a fish.

"You have got to teach me that." Naruto said.

"Will do bro, will do." Naruko replied and smiled.

Naruto nodded and smiled back.

Hinata smiled knowingly while Sakura looked confused.

'Bro?' she thought.

They arrived early as they soon found out from the guards who then took them to the kazekage office but not without staring at the other blonde.

'I didn't know Uzumaki naruto had a sister.' Was on their minds.

As they passed the village, they were getting stared at so much, Hinata started fidgeting.

Naruto noticing this placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, causing her to relax and give him a smile of her own.

Sakura on the other hand was fuming as she glared at the back of Hinata's head and I swear if looks could kill, Hinata would have been turned to a smothering pile of burnt sawdust. (**A/N teehee.**)

Naruko just smirked.

'Go Hinata, boo Sakura.' She thought.

They walked in companionable silence to the office. At either side of the door were the kazekage's siblings, Temari and Kankuro.

"Hey, naruto, Sakura, Hinata and uh…naruto clone?" Kankuro asked and looked confusingly at the group. Who all laughed.

"What's so funny naruto?" Temari asked.

"She's not a clone. She's my… sister." Naruto said and Naruko nodded.

Cricket, cricket, wait for it…

"You have a sister?" Kankuro yelled.

"Yeah, I just found out too." Naruto said and pretended not to see Sakura glaring at him.

The guard came and called them into the office.

"Hey panda man" Naruko said as soon as they shut the door behind them.

Gaara was surprised but he soon masked that look and gave a smile.

"Hey Naruko."

"What, you know him!" the other people including Temari and Kankuro screamed.

"Um, yeah. We're best friends." Naruko said.

"Best friends? How come we didn't know?" Temari and Kankuro yelled.

"Because you're stupid… Actually, you people are always on missions anyway." Gaara said in his normal monotone voice.

Temari and Kankuro quieted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So, how'd you guys meet?" Hinata asked.

"Well it happened like this."

**_Flashback_**

_"I love you, you love me. We're a happy family…" Barney sang._

No no no. wrong flashback, my bad.

**_Flashback_**

_A small redhead holding a worn out teddy bear sat alone on the swing, watching as the children left with their parents who were glaring at him._

_"I told you, you are not to play with that child." A mother said._

_"Why not mummy?" the child asked._

_"Just don't play with that monster."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_'Why do they hate me? I didn't do any thing wrong. I just want someone to play with me for once.' The boy thought as a single tear fell which he quickly wiped off._

_Suddenly a ball was thrown to the boy who looked up in surprise at the thrower._

_She was a blonde girl with cerulean eyes and 3 small whisker marks on each cheek. He was certain he had never seen her before but it seemed they were sort of connected._

_"Hey you, what's your name kid?" the girl asked._

_Gaara who was used to the children not talking to him looked around as if to see if she was talking to someone else._

_The girl rolled her eyes._

_"Yes you." The girl said, running up to him._

_"So what's your name?"_

_"G-Gaara." _

_"Ooooh, Gaara-chan, my name is Naruko." _

_"Nice to meet you Naruko." Gaara said and blushed at the nickname._

_"Aren't you going to go to your parents? They probably want you to stay away from me anyway."_

_He did notice how the girl's head dropped and she smiled sadly._

_"I…don't have any parents, and I like you and I want us to be friends. I haven't really got any friends at home."_

_'Friend, she wants to be friends.' Gaara frowned at the foreign thought._

_"Why is that?" Gaara asked._

_"Pe-people say i- I'm a monster and they don't want their kids to speak to me." She said finally as a few tears dropped from her eyes._

_"That's why I want you to be my friend because you're the first person that didn't hit me when I talked to you._

_"I understand. People here don't allow their kids to play with me either and… they call me a monster two."_

_Naruko gasped._

_"So, will you be my best friend?" she asked between tears._

_"Yes." Gaara said and hugged her. They had the time of their lives until it was time to go home. Naruko was to go back to mist with the mizukage but they did visit each other a lot, especially since Naruko's god mother was the 5__th__ mizukage Minamaru and she was also in training for 7__th__mizukage, and Gaara was the kazekage._

**_Flashback end._**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

At the end of the explanation, they all nodded in understanding.

"So that's how." Naruto said.

"So, did you find out she's your sister yet?" Gaara asked.

"You knew?" the twins asked together.

"I suspected."

"So, where are the others?" Gaara asked.

"Others?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, w-we're not the only ones on the mission… speaking of which." Hinata said and gestured to the group of people coming their way.

Kakashi and his book, Sai and his fake smile (**A/N shudder**), Kiba talking to Akamaru (**A/N creepy**), Neji with Tenten trying to stick as much as possible to him besides his infamous Hyuuga glare, lee talking about youth and about training to beat Neji, Tenten sticking as much as possible to Neji as I said earlier, Shikamaru yawning and muttering 'this is troublesome.' Every 5 seconds (**A/N is that even possible?**), Ino talking about makeup to the bored looking Shikamaru who looked like he wasn't even listening to her, choji stuffing his face, Sasuke, glaring at the back of Ino's head, clearly frustrated, Shino doing nothing and… barney reading a newspaper? (**A/N what is with my obsession with Barney today?**).

Naruto scowled at Shino who didn't notice as he was talking to Tenten. However they all stopped when they saw Naruko.

"Ehehehe, uh hi?" Naruko Said sheepishly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Bwahahahahaha! Another evil cliffie. Review and find out what happens next and don't worry, there will be a lot of Sakura bashing. One more thing. I need a pairing for Sakura once I get her out of Hinata's way. Any suggestions? Vote for lee, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, or Kakashi. And I also need a pairing for Naruko, I prefer Neji so the story becomes an Uzumaki-Hyuuga one. Any way, tell me what you think and vote. Especially you iluvninjas. **

**R & R I'll give you a chocolate cookie and vanilla milk shake with strawberries and cream. Iluvninjas please review my other stories kay? Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ruko-chan: I am Tobi and I is a good boy (is shot)**

**Ruko-chan: oh, my God, it's almost holiday! (dances around)**

** Kyuubirules4: yep, she's crazy.**

**Naruto: uhuh.**

**Ruko-chan: No I'm not. And don't mess with me mister.**

**Kyuubi: ooooh, I'm so scared, and I'm shaking in my boots.**

**Sasuke: uh, kyuubi, you don't have any boots.**

**Ruko-chan: (Does dramatic gasp) how dare you question my awesomeness? **

**Kyuu4 (also known as kyubirules4): what awesomeness? (Feels evil aura from ruko-chan) I mean, yeah your awesomeness.**

**Ruko-chan: that's better (grins)**

**Sasuke: (blinks)**

**Naruto: (whispered) uh is she bipolar or what?**

**Ruko-chan: what did you say?**

**Sasuke and naruto: *a little too fast* nothing! (Sweating)**

**Kyuu4: you have absolutely no sense of humor, whatsoever.**

**Ruko-chan: that's not true. I've just run out of ideas kay? Not my freaking fault!**

**Kyuu4: yeah just keep telling yourself that.**

**Ruko-chan: don't mind him readers, he's just grumpy that Santa didn't leave him anything because he's been a bad boy. Did I mention he was a guy? My bad.**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy, Santa brings Tobi a present.**

**Ruko-chan: yes Tobi, Toby is a good boy (throws around Tobi plushies.) **

**Kyuu4: what is with your obsession with Tobi lately?**

**Ruko-chan: I donno I'm just smart enough to know better, too lazy to actually care.**

**Kyuu4: ruko-chan and I don't own naruto. (Mumbles) we just owns our Ideas, plot, story and OCs**

**Ruko-chan: why the hell did you include yourself in the disclaimer?**

**Kyuu4: cause, I'm your smexy partner.**

**Ruko-chan: you're a gorilla.**

**Kyuu4: I'm a smexy gorilla.**

**Warnings: surprise, dry humor, lots of notes. Teehee**

**Notes: this chappie's written by my best friend unfortunately kyuu4, he owns Kanaye and Hitori. And oh, this is gonna be my (kyuu4: our) longest chappie yet, stay out of my lines kyuu.**

**Kyuu4: (reads a suspicious looking little orange book)**

**Ruko-chan: kyuu, is that my new version of icha-icha paradise?**

**Kyuu4: (hides book) uh… no.**

**Ruko-chan: (roars and dives on kyuu4) mine…**

**Kyuu4: aaaah**

**Naruto: maybe we should help him**

**Kyuubi: naaa (puts on sun glasses and sips a martini.)**

**Naruto: (shrugs and joins him while sun bathing)**

**Sakura: kyuu4-kun!**

** Rating: PG 13. For now, (I'm getting to the good stuff damn it.)**

'This is thinking.'

"This is talking."

'**This is kyuubi and shukaku talking.**'

_This is a flashback_

** Recap.**

Naruto scowled at Shino who didn't notice as he was talking to Tenten. However they all stopped when they saw Naruko.

"Ehehehe, uh hi" she said sheepishly.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Naruto snickered at the dumbstruck look on the visitors' faces, which earned him a blow to the head from the Hinata. Yes Hinata, not Sakura and he fell down anime style (**A/N, ya know with the head down and legs up**)

"Uh, what's going on?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke even had a lost look on his face which soon vanished as Naruko spoke.

"Nice to see you again, Sa. Su. Ke." She said and winked.

Sasuke gasped.

'That voice, it's…'

**_Flashback_**

_In one of Orochimaru's hideouts_

_"Who are you?" a sharingan eyed raven asked a figure who looked like it was trying to jump out the window._

_The girl blushed and suddenly looked like a child who had been caught stealing from the cookie jar._

_"Um, I'm nobody." She replied._

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, which faded into onyx._

_"What are you doing here? And stop trying to look innocent because I know that you are anything but that."_

_The girl smirked and came out of the shadows._

_"Ok, you got me" she said and grinned so wide it threatened to cut of her face._

_'Hn, she really acts like the dobe, HOLY SHIT she is the dobe! Stupid sexy no jutsu.'_

_But a part of him was happy to finally see his old teammate, rival and best friend not that he'll ever admit that, Uchiha pride and what not. However, he was in for the shock of a life time, dun dun duh! _

**Ruko-chan: Maybe I should leave it like that. Oh no, an angry mob is coming, eeeee (dodges touches and pitchforks) ok, I'll continue (pitchfork hits her). (Drops dead and leg twitches)**

**Kyuubi: maybe we should move her**

**Sasuke: naaa, I have a better idea (rubs hands evilly)**

***see the rest of note at the end* *curse you Sasuke!***

_"Give up naruto; I'm not going back to Konoha… at least, not until I kill my brother." He said although he didn't think she heard the rest._

_Her eye twitched._

_"Hey, I think there's been a big misunderstanding here. First off, my name is Naruko not naruto ya hear? Na. Ru. Ko. Second, I'm not a leaf ninja; I'm a mist ninja, third, what brother?" _

_Sasuke almost shook in fear, observe keyword ALMOST._

_'Wow, she's as scary as Tsunade._

_His mind wondered to when he first met the VERY busty blonde woman. _

_He shuddered._

_'Nope, Tsunade's scarier.'_

_"You're not Uzumaki naruto?"_

_"No shit Sherlock, would you like a medal captain obvious?"_

_Inner Sasuke ran around in circles throwing Sakura petals and saying 'I like her. Lalalalalalala.'_

_"I'm sorry, it's just you look so much like the dobe."_

_ Naruko looked slightly taken aback by his apology._

_"What?"_

_"You apologized. The great Uchiha Sasuke actually apologized. I'm honored." Naruko said and bowed in mock respect._

_"Why so surprised dobe?"_

_"Oh shut it teme. It's just, I heard from the other prisoners that you don't respect anyone, not even orochima-freak not to talk about apologizing. " She said and grinned, totally forgetting she was supposed to find a way to escape._

_"You're a prisoner?"_

_"Yeah, didn't you know?"_

_Sasuke shook his head in the negative._

_"Wow, and here I am, talking to you when I should have been finding out a way to get outta here." Her grin faltered and she held out her hand, half expecting him to put her back in the prison cell, half expecting him to kill her there but what happened wasn't at all anything she had expected._

_"Go, get outta here."_

_"What?"_

_"I said, go, and leave this place. You wanted to escape didn't you?"_

_"Well, ye-yeah, are you sure?" _

_He nodded_

_Inner Sasuke said…_

_'No! Don't leave me. Waaaah!'_

_ "Why?"_

_'Yes, why am I doing this? Why do I want to let her go anyway? The truth is, I just want to see her smile again' (__**A/N aww kawaii, kyuubi: bleah!**__)_

_'I'm in love' inner Sasuke thought with heart shaped eyes._

_"I donno." He finally replied._

_"Oh, I don't know why you're doing this but… thank you Sa. Su. Ke." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, holding him for support as she reached up to do so as he was about an inch taller than her._

_She then placed a plain necklace with an oval shaped ruby pendant in his hand and disappeared. _

_Sasuke gave the tiniest of smiles unconsciously touched his cheek._

_'Wow.' They both thought._

_(__**A/N ruko-chan and kyuubi: bwahahahahahaha! Sasuke and Naruko: blush**__)_

_'What is this?' he thought and looked at the necklace._

_He then put it around his neck and walked away with a tiny smile on his face._

_Unknown to him, a white haired ninja with round oversized glasses had been watching the whole scene unfold._

_'Naruko hum? Well then, I'm gonna get a little surprise for our Sasuke-kun.' He said and disappeared, chuckling as he went._

**_Flashback end_**

Sasuke and Naruko soon had a blush pasted on their faces.

The others each had an anime question mark on their heads, except Hinata who blushed as she remembered their talk the day before…

**Flashback**

_"…so you're saying th-that you have already met Sasuke?" Hinata asked._

_"Yeah… I guess." She replied blushing._

_"Uh, Naruko-chan? Why are you blushing?" _

_"Wa-what are you talking about? I'm n-not blushing." She stuttered, blushing redder._

_Hinata grinned and asked._

_"What happened between you too? Did you go out? Did you go to the movies? Did you watch the sunset? Or… *insert gasp* did you do it?" _

_Each question made the blonde turn a deeper shade of red but the last one earned Hinata a mouth full of PILLOW!_

_Naruko then proceeded to tell her about her kiss with Sasuke._

**_Flashback end_**

"y-you remember huh?" Naruko said and tried not to meet the raven's eyes.

Sasuke's face returned to normal and he smirked, bringing a pendant from his vest and showing it to the blonde.

She gasped and looked at the pendant.

'I-it's my necklace. The one I gave to him…'

"You kept it? Why?"

"Well, I donno." Sasuke answered and sighed.

"That seems to be your answer to all my questions Sasuke-teme. Anyway, thanks, I didn't think you would keep it." She said and grinned.

"Hn, you're such a dobe."

"Whatever, so Sasuke, what happened, last time I saw you, you were with orochima-freak (Kiba snickered at the name.) What happened?" Naruko asked, causing Sasuke to frown at the sudden change of subject but he smirked.

"You know Naruko, for the mizukage's assistant, you sure are an idiot if you don't know what happened."

"What did you say teme? For your information, I'm not an idiot. I'll have you know, I will be the best mizukage ever and I'll make everyone acknowledge my existence, believe it!" Naruko said and grinned.

Sasuke looked slightly taken aback and all the others, except Gaara were thinking the same thing.

'Man, she's another naruto'

However…

"You wanna be mizukage? I wanna be hokage! I'm so glad you're my sister!" naruto yelled and hugged Naruko.

She giggled in return and hugged him back.

"Me too, brother!"

'Sister? Brother? Was what was on the minds of the newcomers.

Kakashi dropped his book; Sasuke's mouth practically hit the ground, Kiba farted, Akamaru fainted of the smell, Shino was being, well Shino, Ino looked flabbergasted, choji dropped his chips, Shikamaru said 'man, so troublesome.', Sai smiled his creepy smile, Neji's eye twitched, lee stopped talking about youth and gai-sensei thank God, barney danced, and Tenten died.

Not really

**Ruko-chan: (is asleep)**

**Kyuubi: what do you suggest we do?**

**Kyuu4: ties her to a chair, and paints a mustache, beard, large eyebrows and wrinkles on her on her face and made her look sort of like that guys in lazy town, ya know, the one that wears blue. (If you wondering why I know about lazy town, it's because ruko-Chan's a part time baby sitter and she makes me go with her.)**

**Ruko-chan: (wakes up) aaaaaaaah what did you do to my face? (10 terrifying minutes later)**

**Ruko-chan: Ok and I know the pairings were supposed to be GaaraOC but kyuu wanted to make it sasuOC.**

** To Iluvninjas**

** But guess what? My story, double trouble is now dedicated to you kay? I'm sorry for not going with your advice for GaaraOC, forgive me please. And as for the double trouble story, I have no idea where it's going so if you have any ideas for the plot, tell me kay? And I wanna write another story so I can become a beta reader but I got no idea what I'm gonna write so gimme Ideas, I'll dedicate the story to you too. That goes to all of you readers. I shall dedicate the story to the first reviewer who gives me ideas, not flames. **

** To other reviewers**

**If you're wondering why I only talked to iluvninjas on my end note, it's because she's the only one who frequently reviews my stories. So Pleeeeease review my awesome story**

**Kyuubi: you mean this stupid piece of junk.**

**Ruko-chan: kyuubi if you make me mad, in my next fic, I'll make you wear a bikini bwahahahahaha!**

**Kyuu4: oh my God! I didn't need that mental image; it burns my eyes, nooooo! **

**Kyuubi: fine, I'm sorry**

**Ruko-chan: (grins that's better)**

**Kyuu4: wow, Kabuto saw Naruko kiss Sasuke. **

**Hint: I smell a rat, eh snake hehe**

**I also forgot to till you their ages in this story**

**Sai, Neji, Gaara, Ino, choji, Kiba, Shino: 17**

**Hinata, naruto, Sasuke, Naruko, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten: 16**

**Kankuro, lee, Kanaye, Shikamaru, shun: 18**

**Temari: 19**

**Ruko-chan: less than 21**

**Kyuu4: less than 23**

**Kakashi, gai, Asuma: 26**

**Kurenai, iruka, Yamato, Anko: 25**

**Konohamaru, Hanabi: 13**

**Moegi, udon: 12**

**Tsunade: more than a 100.**

**Tsunade: I'm not that old brat.**

**Kyuu4: ooooww**

**Note: Asuma, Jiraiya, Itachi, and all of the Akatsuki, minus Hidan and Kakuzu are alive.**

**And I want to take the time to personally thank iluvninjas for reviewing, we reeeeaaaaly appreciate it bye.**

**Kyuu4: bye bye**

**Ruko-chan: shut up… gorilla.**

**Kyuu4: :-o**

**Follow the dots **

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** .**

** . **

** Write in the box, preferable compliments but you can also write other things.**

** Click on the shiny purple blue button**

** Do this: favorite story h favorite author follow story follow author **

** Good job I'm so proud of you (squeal). **


	12. Chapter 12

**Naru-uchiha: hey I know the last chapter wasn't the best but would it kill you to review every once in a while *fumes*? I mean, don't you love me anymore? *cries***

**Itachi: I love you.**

**Naru-uchiha: thank you Itachi-kun, I feel much better now *giggles***

**Sasuke: sometimes, I think you're bi-polar.**

**Naru-uchiha: hn, foolish little brother, you are weak.**

**Itachi: stop quoting me.**

**Sasuke: yeah**

**Naru-uchiha: you lack…hatred, come to me only when you have the same eyes that I do.**

**Itachi:, stop quoting me or else, I'm breaking up with you.**

**Naru-uchiha: very well, we are officially fired from being my imaginary boyfriend.**

**Itachi: sulks in a corner**

**Naru-uchiha: sasuke, you're hired.**

**Sasuke: yay! I finally beat you Itachi**

**Itachi: dies.**

**Naru-uchiha: bwahahahahahahahahahahah! **

**Replies to your oh so beautiful reviews**

**Cohy-chan**

Since you reviewed multiple times I'll answer all of them once.

Inner sasuke's cute? Glad you think so.

Okay, I'll think about your idea, though I might still use gaara.

Yeah he did cry, but I'm not good at writing those kinds of scenes so I kinda rushed it.

Whoa, nice idea, though I won't do it in this story, I just might write a crack fic about it when I'm not so busy.

And now for the part you have all been waiting for…

**HERE'RE YOUR COOKIES! **

**Kanamehinata**

5 stars…for me? Thank you so much, I'm so happy you like this story this much.

**Evil-x-love**

Uh…opps?

**Hylian mage **

I will continue though I have no idea where the story is going so if you have any ideas, humor or plot, gimme gimme gimme!

**Desertrommel **

Really? Thanks for reviewing

**Disclaimer: you think if I own the anime or the manga I would be writing fanfiction about it? If so, you are seriously twisted.**

**Note: I've lost my humor, it's gone, so I have to settle for other means of getting it, so if you have any ideas, preferably very detailed, feel free to tell your loyal authoress. **

'This is thinking'

"This is talking"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Recap-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Ehehehe"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-Now-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Uh, who are you?" kiba asked stupidly

(**A/N sorry, it's not that I don't like kiba, I just love torturing the characters bwahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!**)

"Oh sorry, I'm I Naruko, naruto's sister." Naruko said.

"Sister? I didn't know naruto had a sister." Ino said.

"Oh, the flames of youth burn brightly in you!" lee yelled for no apparent reason.

Everyone sweatdropped and pointedly ignored the mini gai clone.

"Uhuh, neither did we, we just found out about 6 hours ago" hinata said.

Kiba gasped dramatically.

"Hinata talked, without stuttering, it's the end of the world! Run for your lives!" kiba screamed and started running around the place.

**BOINK!**

Alas, kiba had been hit on the head by the indigo haired beauty. Yes, hinata, not sakura.

"Hinata hit kiba?" ino screamed

Kakashi gaped, neji's eyes widened, shikamaru snored loudly as he slept and gaara had a very large anime sweatdrop and…

Shino died.

_Not really, he just passed out._

(**A/N okay, sorry**)

"Naruto, can I talk to you for a minute?" sakura asked after everyone was back to normal, well as normal as they could get which was relatively closer to insanity than normalcy.

Naruto's eyes narrowed apprehensively.

"It's okay, I just want to apologize, ramen, my treat" sakura said.

At the mention of his favourite food, naruto's eyes brightened.

"Yatta!" he yelled and walked away with sakura who had a predatory look in her eyes.

When the two walked away, hinata frowned and scowled.

"Hinata, are you feeling alright?" shino asked concerned.

"Um, yeah shino-kun, why would you think otherwise?" she asked.

"Well you, look kinda…never mind, me and shino are going to get some barbeque, wanna come?" kiba asked with a toothy grin.

"Uh sure kiba-kun" and with that, team 8 left the area.

The rest of the shinobi slowly dispersed the area leaving only sasuke and Naruko.

"So sasuke, you never told me, why did you let me go that day?" Naruko asked.

"I…I don't know." Sasuke sighed.

"Oh…oh okay, come on I need you help." Naruko said dragging the confused sasuke along

**Thisisthelinetobeusedforseperatingscencessoyoubett erbegladbecauseidonthavetodoit**

_With sakura and naruto_

"So naruto, I'm sorry for talking to hinata that way, I don't know what came over me" sakura said with feigned guilt.

"It's okay sakura-chan, I forgive you" naruto said and grinned.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" she smiled but didn't expect what he asked next.

"Well kinda like hinata a lot, so I was wondering if you could tell her to meet me at the training grounds when we get to konoha." Naruto said.

Sakura suddenly halted.

'He likes hinata? No, I won't allow it, naruto's mine and I won't let anyone have him, especially not a sniveling, white eyed bitch.' Sakura thought and mentally growled but on the outside, she gave naruto a small smile.

"Sure naruto" she said.

"Really, thanks, for a second there I thought you weren't going to agree" naruto said.

"Of course I will, when?" sakura asked.

"Oh, in three days" Naruto said and smiled as they made their way to nearby ramen booth.

One male extremely happy to see his favorite food again and one extremely cunning plotting female.

**Thisisthelinetobeusedforseperatingscencessoyoubett erbegladbeacuseidonthavetodoit**

_With team 8_

"So have you told the fox boy yet?" kiba asked.

"Huh?" hinata asked.

"Don't play dumb, we both know you like him, so did you tell him?" shino asked.

Hinata sighed.

"No, sakura likes him too and she has a much better chance of getting him than I do, I mean, she's prettier than I am and is even on his team" hinata said.

"Sakura? Please, you're way prettier than that banshee that looks like cotton candy threw up all over her" kiba said.

"Yeah, you're strong, smart and are the prettiest girl I've ever seen; uh aside from my girlfriend that is, anyway any guy would be lucky to have you" shino said causing hinata to blush and smile.

"Uh, I'm still not over that girlfriend thing" kiba said and shino rolled his eyes.

Hinata giggled.

"Yeah, Naruko-chan said something like that too…" she said.

"Smart girl; about that, tell me everything that happened." Kiba urged.

"Okay, well we were all…" hinata told them everything that happened in their mission aside from the secrets they had told each other in the tent.

"So hinata, when we get back to konoha, could we hang out a little? Since we've all been so busy with our missions, we've barely had time to hang out; what do you say?" shino asked.

"Sure when?" hinata asked.

"In three days"

"Aw man, I have a mission in three days?" kiba groaned.

"Guess it'll be just two of us then?" shino asked.

"Yeah, another time kiba-kun"

"Okay" the dog boy replied.

**Thisisthelinetobeusedforseperatingscencessoyoubett erbegladbecauseidonthavetodoit**

_With sasuke and Naruko_

"Why did you bring us here Naruko?" sasuke asked as they were currently on the roof of the kazekage mansion.

"Hinata likes naruto" Naruko blurted out.

"Uh, everyone know that" sasuke said.

"Sakura likes him too."

"…So?" sasuke asked.

"Well, knowing sakura, she's probably going to try and break them apart so she can get naruto." Naruto said.

"And what does that have to do with me?" sasuke asked.

"Well, you are going to help me get hinata and my horribly dense brother together..." Naruko said.

"Yeah I'm still trying to grasp that brother thing." Sasuke interrupted.

"…and at the same time, keep sakura from them." Naruko said paying no heed to the raven.

"Don't I get any say in this?" sasuke asked.

"Nope" naruto said and grabbed his hand before running across the roof, pulling sasuke behind her.

Sasuke blushed as he looked at their joined hands.

And inner sasuke…well, he was lying on the ground with a stupid smile on his face making snow angels as sakura petals fell from the sky.

**Oooooh, planning and plotting, I like it! What is sakura planning? And more importantly, what are sasuke and Naruko going to do about it? Are naruto and hinata going to become a couple or is he going to be with the pink haired blob? Is Naruko going to end up with sasuke? Who the heck is shino dating and why is kiba uncomfortable with it? If you want to find out, you gotta review, I'm not going to update until I get more than 4 reviews so REVIEW!**

**Ja ne **


End file.
